Tears for the fallen
by Friddy-chan
Summary: First fanfiction. Alex was a happy boy who saw only the good in everything and rarely felt deep wounds in his heart. But it will be a thing of the past. Not only because of the difficulty of the school, she has to deal with depressed emotions, and she cares that she may have been left alone.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction**

**The first thing I didn't want to congratulate was one hour.**

**This fanfic of Madagascar speaks for the characters of the people as well as there will be actors that are not included in the original.**

Chapter:1 Chinmoku wa watashi no himitsudesu (Silence is my secret)

France attracts many tourists. An Australian tourist team climbed the mountains, a red-haired, green-eyed girl in the tourist team climbed hard on one rock to another. Her friend can withstand the strap, but she doesn't. The girl's hand head was stuck in the rock trying to get it out. She had succeeded in doing so, but unfortunately she slipped and fell on one leg. Fortunately, the rope for mountaineers dampened the fall (expanded in Chapter 2)

For Alex, the worst was fatigue.

He was able to testify to a large extent when he was heading home late in the rain at Monte Carlo High School in the rain. Invisible raindrops were falling on his face, and his brain was trying not to think that something would happen to him. He raised his bag to his shoulder in a secure position. Her feet were aching as she was hanging out and reading books in the library. His head hurt so much he thought and sat in front of the machines. For many people, their stomachs groan, they become strict, and they say, Eat, Eat. Even their asses hurt, they sit so much.

Yes, of course he didn't want to think about it.

Between 7 and 8, teachers expected the teenage boy to study and volunteer. At first, it was very funny and entertaining for the students, and after a few weeks, they regretted it. As Marty began to wonder how unfairly they were doing to him every day.

Even though it created quite an interesting atmosphere for two teachers. One is Mr. Lyon, whose class and he virtually hate Alex. They always give her extra work, such as making the board or chalking what she needs to scrub her. The other Mr. Lee, whose class on the contrary treats Alex with the only difference that the teacher hates him. He didn't care about his grades, he just wanted to get the school to have a maid.

He sighed and bent down, pulling his jacket closer as he shivered.

Well, he turned around around the corner.

He thought dizzy, leaning forward and leaning his head against the wall.

He may have grumbled.

He was a little dizzy but he didn't care. With a cough, he cleared his throat and shook the rain that the fucking taxi poured on him. In fact, Alex regretted this whole wish he wished he hadn't undertaken this whole thing. You would rather deal with your friends than put your library books in alphabetical order and clean up after Mr. Lyon's class. You listen to the conducting of either Mr. Lee.

It is very difficult and tired to return home to his own tidy home, which is not really tidy in a condo like a boarding house, but according to Melman it is like a dormitory that everyone agrees with. Everyone has a roommate (except Vitaly and Stefano). Alex and his friends understood this roommate's mind, but the fact that Vitaly and Stefano had their own room is now the limit of silence. In the bathroom, he searched for his towel and wiped off the pool water that the taxi poured on him, like 'women used to be at Easter.'

He didn't want to do anything else in him roommate's room, just to sleep in his "comfortable" bed to sleep in. She went to him room, quietly and quietly, where roommate Marty was reading his favorite crimea while he was studying, using his laptop or hanging out.

Hi Alex, whispered. Marty knew that his best friend was coming home, just playing the whole thing, as if he hadn't noticed that his boyfriend had come.

\- Hey- He muttered.

He took a deep breath and humped into his crumpled bed. About 15 minutes later, Marty gets tired of reading the book and wakes Alex up.

\- It's okay to wake me up.

He didn't lie because he didn't want to hurt Marty. Marty took a sigh and started talking:

"Listen, are you enjoying being employed at the school and not being treated badly by Mr. Lyon and Mr. Lee?" After Marty scuffed those words, Alex froze a word. He screamed at Marty from a full throat, coarser words went to prepare for the rehearsal of the Circus **_Performance of Life._**

After Alex the pulled Marty was even more worried. "It seems those two teachers really hate him," he thought. And he went to trial.

**That's all.****U. I. I guess this chapter won't even interest the dog because it's the first fanfiction I wrote**


	2. Chapter 2 Crisis

Chapter 2: Kiki (Crisis)

After a dirty trial. . .

Alex has officially reached the point that everything is wrong. His legs were not officially felt as his roommate fell in the less populated part of his roommates. He tried to yawn quietly, but Marty realized in a minute that he had gas.

"Something's wrong," Marty asked, a little worried.

\- What? You asked something?- he asked embarrassedly.

"You know what" * sigh * forget," Marty said sadly

Finally they arrived in the familiar room. The two boys knew that something had gone. Alex fell into his bed and put his palm in his face. And he fell asleep.

[Morning before school]

Alex woke up early in the morning, feeling sick for days and feeling. But at least it is no longer nausea. he wanted to sleep back. But He can't. Finally, after a quarter-hour ceiling, she got out of bed and when her head hurt, she went to the bathroom to drink some water. This helped his somewhat. He broke up again while brushing his teeth, completely unexpectedly. That's the feeling in her stomach, and he just couldn't hold his and was able to vomit in the shell. When he was finally relieved, he felt his legs shaking. He sat down on the edge of the tub. This was the second time this week. He waited until the tremor stopped, but he became more tired, his head hurt again. He was tired and hard-pressed the shower and went to school to take a painkiller without pain. But for safety, he took it.

[At school]

He struggled with a slight cough and tried to call the events in the corridor. The boys talk about perverted things, the girls talk to someone, Marty hangs with the Mare twins and plays the loose bro, Melman and Gloria are cheeringly talking to each other. In addition, just before. In addition, there were a number of students who were not known or chose to bullied. His bullying is threatened after Teetsi school, and sometimes, in the picture of his departure, he slaps his face or, in the wrong case, cuts it to the wall and challenges him to a duel.

Oh well. Many things happen to poor children.

He raised his head and went to the classroom. His breathing was painful, trying to hold his mouth covered. You would love to sleep now, but if you this crazy house . Alex knew it was better not to fall asleep in the community especially if he had an enemy.

He took a medicine from his bag and poured two capsules into his hands. He carried it to dryness and with a little thought he returned the box to his bag.When he suddenly began to feel dizzy and painfully cough. That made him even more sleepy.

"Let me just sleep for 20 minutes, I just want nothing more."

[Outside the school]

Alex's dad just had a meeting with the adult circus company because the youngsters and of course they don't take the rehearsal of the show very seriously.

When the meeting ended Zuba and Skiper went out of the room to talk in private. "I'm listening," Skiper reluctantly began

Quite frankly, a four-way conversation between the two men would have come together if Rico didn't get bogged down because Private Head's stuck in the stairs and would need some help. When Zuba waited at the corner of his eyes, he noticed a red-haired girl. At first he thought the new dancer, but by the time the new member had noticed a boy and that person a girl. He didn't hesitate and attacked him.

\- Who are you, what are you, what you want here!

" Calm down be old, I don't want to hurt anyone," the alien girl said.

\- Who are you!? What do you want it !?

The unknown person said everything because of the fear of scared

\- I was born on September 10, 1994 by Hillary McBride and my brother-

\- Grab your mouth !!

\- Ferenc Kölcsey: Anthem

God bless the Hungarians with good pleasure abundantly hurting

-How do you dare to call your Hungarian anthem ?! What are you doing here?

"I'm a tourist with the guys just climbing the mountain when I fell down and I have a lot of money and I know the art of survival 2 days after walking and taxi I got here." How do I know the anthem?

First we were in Hungary and bought a book as a souvenir so I translated it with an app and learned it. Yeah and so you receive guests! Are you serious?

**ugh sorry the English language goes so much ﹏**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ue ni (on top)

\- That's how you welcome your guests! Are you serious! Hillary said angrily, because Zuba attacked him as a lion on the gazelle. Shortly afterwards, Zuba set up Hillary and began to work with the uninvited guest who knew when Skipper would come back.

\- Don't dare to move anyway. . .

Then Skipper suddenly speaks in the background.

\- Fortunately, it was as easy as it was once.

This has had an effect. Panicked.

\- What now? Hillary asked.

"Can you hide yourself in a place you can't find?" He asked

When he turned around he didn't see the girl anymore.

\- Nice! -He told.

"Sorry I went so far as to be Private, but you can be unfortunate if you want to." Um .. are you good old? You look very tense! - says Skipper appeared in honor of good timing.

\- Well. . . Oohh. . . . I'm a little tense for that. . . here was a guy who came here randomly, snapped my forehead and declared that he was the "fuck child, I was up and running and threw it out," Zuba improvise and grinned hysterically.

Skipper's face became a bit more serious, pulling his eyebrows, for a few seconds, the sweaty, slightly nervous man next to him. Soon after, he said:

"Well, why didn't you say then, we would have been sent to Mars for a long time."

[Alex]

A few minutes later, he felt completely ill at the level that he had slipped off the chair down to the floor. The pain and the sounds in the corridor are almost dead. He had to go literally a second away when the door opened with an exceptionally loud bang.

"You lend Alex ..." Melman came into the classroom and noticed the teen lying on the ground .

"Oh, hey, Alex!" Melman greeted, the smile disappeared on his mouth, shaking, biting his friend on the floor. It was a rather difficult time to hit the head with the concrete, and now the killer's headache returned with brutal cruelty. But at least with a little moan, he told me I was living.

"Jesus," Melman said, full of worry, "Are you okay, dude?"

" dog is in trouble." Alex said with an audible horror.

"Sure, because it doesn't sound good," Mel said, a little skeptical, and took into account his little friend whose eyes opened with concern.

"I'm not good at Melman," Alex said, but his eyes remained open. He had no idea which side he was lying on, but he was sure that everything was hurt.

\- I have a terrible headache. Let me leave you alone! he snapped, trying to stand up.

\- Wait, I'll help you. Melman said, and set up his little friend, who almost collapsed to the ground again, but Melman succeeded in catching and picking up.

"What if you had a little rest on your desk," Melman offered as he looked around the room to put Alex.

"I don't mind," he replied, looking up.

"You know, Dude brought me the freaks to rest a little while I'll tell Marty you were wrong," Melman remarked, dragging Alex to his desk.

He took a deep breath.

And he went to Marty.

[Marty/Melman]

Marty's morning school routine does not stand out from scratch, just laughs at the mare's twins and show her their insta post, sometimes criticizing someone's clothes, which she rarely agrees with.

When he was on the stairs and sat with the girls, he could see Melman without Gloria in the frame, but he didn't really care.

By the way, it wasn't a good idea from the base. Being a little worried about Alex because his personality changed drastically from a cheerful cheerful boy, he became a pessimistic, lifelong person. And it's very worrying.

When his gaze was back in the hallway, Melman was close.

\- Marty, man! he yelled.

"Oh, hey," he said with an expression as if he was surprised and worried about something.

Breathtakingly breathing, Melman tried to tell what was happening, but as he ran like the animal, Martyn couldn't wait to get Melman back to his original shape.

\- What's wrong?! Marty asked anxiously.

Melman took a toothy smile and found it hard to get back to his original form when he looked at Marty and said, "Al is not very good. When I went into the room, I found he lying down on the floor"

Marty felt like the time had stopped. You can't believe that Alex has not kept his promise.

"Ah, my god, I told him not to go to school," Melman nodded, Marty sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, I got a news that I get this news from you this week, Alex is very strange and everytime I bring this up, as if I was serious about the wall "

Melman nodded again, of course, "The same things in drama movies"

\- Anyway, where is it? he asked desperately.

\- Oh yeah there in the classroom! Melman said firmly, pointing the end of the corridor with his finger. Marty told the sieve of the Mare twins they understood so they let go. Marty and Melman immediately went downstairs.

Sorry for my wording. ~T_T~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Yakunitatanai (the useless)

As they entered the room, they had a terrible picture in front of them. There were a couple of students who hate Alex hated.

He was beaten, beaten and chased to the wall by his main bully and leader, Teetsi.

Marty and Melman watched for a few seconds as they tortured their friend until Marty said: What are you doing to him ?!

"Well, Well,Well" Teetsi said sarcastically when he turned around. The tall teen looked into Marty's eyes and looked for signs of empathy. Marty is not afraid of Teetsi at all, just look at his with a wooden face as if he suggests that if he has to fight.

"I asked why you poke him ?!"

"It's not obvious," Teetsi said, "or you want me to write down your forehead. We have some accounts.

Alex took another step and pulled his hand out of one of the bullying.

\- Marty please don't intervene I don't want you to. . .- But before he had finished, Teetsi struck a huge his cheek, at a level that he had even dropped the floor.

"Shut up," Teetsi shouted, " I'm easy you just disgusting you!"

Unexpectedly, Teetsi grabbed Alex's sweater and dropped it back to the wall and grabbed it again. His legs were hanging from the floor, weakly shaking.

Marty and Melman tried to protest, but as if to say in Chinese, it seems that there is something wrong between Alex and Teetsi.

"All I have to do is do my duty," muttered Teetsi in a calm voice. "I decided that since these old bags don't do anything, I accept all of this. I'll take it? Yes. Why? Because! And I will do everything. But before that you have to lose your common sense peasant.

Alex tried to fight more with less success. He felt his body being thrown away and his head hit the floor. He made a painful moan, and his head pounded, ringing loudly in his ear, and focused. Teetsi's hand kept Alex away from moving or turning his head.

Unfortunately he was forced to look at the earth. When he was captured, he saw Teetsi pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. Simply, Alex could not feel the adrenaline level he would never experience in a stinky life.

\- Bye bye! Teetsi grinned and began to crush Alex's arm and face.

The abuse ended when one of the foolish people did not complain about the start of the clock, and if a teacher saw slander, they were fired from the football team.

Due to panic, Teetsi dropped the knife and "accidentally" stepped over Alex and went to the bitch.

Needless to say, the scattered Alex was left to himself. When his gaze at the door was Marty and Melman wasn't there. It is true that Marty tried to help his, but with his luck he had doubted that he couldn't count on nobody.

[Zuba]

He has now calmed down. He never lied to such a mighty Skipper. Of course, he believed that the flingy teddy had fucking to fuck with his cocks and had a little bit of a shot in one picture. There is a suspicion that Skipper has crazy things in his head. For example: headhunting, gangsters, terrorists, war, the end of the world, retarded serial killers and North Korea etc.

And as far as he knows, he hasn't used his philosophy for quite some time and has not thought about the personality and habits of others. Ever since he was here in Monaco, inside Monte Carlo, he realized that it was a great stupid thing to leave America and live in a mini country where everybody is rich and there is Italy and France. Of course he's in the deck, he's gone damn.

The intruding little girl was already fed up. And he saw Zuba imagining himself on another planet. He began to whistle, and he felt several times, but it was as if he were in another universe.

Then, finally, Hillary began to claps his ear. That's good.

\- Agh! What..What ... What the fuck? Zuba said intermittently after he got up from his sleep.

"Calm down, Uncle," Hillary said, sliding his slim arms on his chest. - You just fell asleep.

"Anyway, I'm the name of that

Zuba," he said in a rather interesting voice.

\- Hmm. You know your interesting name. said Hillary

"Oh, thank you."

After that, a long silent silence began to embarrassingly so that Zuba and Hillary didn't look at each other.

Zuba and Hillary were still silent as in a silent movie, but that is not the point. Time to focus on Alex's mom.

* Florrie * did the usual things when she was bored. SHe did not do housework but read and yoga. After the conference, she did not make his hobby but immediately sought Zuba, but she could not find it anywhere. Not long afterwards, she remembered something. The lobby. And it was really there, but not alone.

"What are you doing here Zuba ... and what you're looking for here," Florrie asked surprisingly.

When Zuba saw his wife, he didn't know what to say to him.

\- Oh, she's your wife! = ω = - Hillary whispered softly.

\- We? ugh you think! Zuba answered nervously.

"Who's that Zuba?"

But there is no answer.

The blond-haired woman did not keep on going and embarrassed the two unfortunate bastards. Florrie welcomed Hillary and housed him in a leftover room. While the two ladies huddled Zuba twisted their eyes, it makes more sense for her wife to always be kind to the uninvited guest and of course her baby boy.

After Hillary agreed to accept the invitation, she immediately went to that particular room. When Zuba and Florrie were alone, he immediately questioned the woman.

\- Woman! You'd explain to me why you had accepted a wild stranger, "Florriet called for what she had been taught by a mere dick.

"Zuba"

\- What! he yelled.

Florrie took her husband's two shoulders and lifted her head and looked into her eyes. The man knew for the first time that something was not kosher.

"Say," he demanded.

"I don't know why she came here, but we welcome visitors, but this is irrelevant to our boy!" she said firmly, and if she thought of Alex and his strange behavior, she would be a little vulnerable. * Alakey * has been strange for weeks now and yesterday, last time and about. a week ago blood bruises on his body.

"Well, he told me that he would fall down the stairs quite often," Zuba said, gulping Florrie's head.

\- Are you taking this rice seriously? Think a little - she asked.

15 seconds later he replied: You are right. What if we ask him when he's home. The only thing is that it is a beauty mistake to hate him very much if we ask him.

That was not what Florriet did and he looked angry at Zuba.

"All right, just don't look at me!" - agreed. Because he didn't want Florrie to tear his head.

"Thank God"


End file.
